Until We Meet Again
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Bats-toi pour ce en quoi tu crois, même si cela veut dire que tu dois combattre seul. de je-sais-pas-qui.


Bon, comme promis, Nao, voilà ton OS ~ (Un peu léger et fluffy, mais tu ne vas quand même pas chipoter, si? xD)

Et si certain(e)s se posent la question: non, je ne suis pas morte ou presque. Et non, je ne sais pas si je vais reprendre le reste de mes fictions. À la rigueur, sur demande, je pourrai poster la suite de La Rose Bleue, mais faudra assumer qu'il n'y ait pas de fin xD  
Sur ce, je vais m'enfuir avant qu'on ne me jette des pierres.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Until We Meet Again**

Saluant poliment ses camarades de la caserne, Lightning traça son chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Sur les vagues de l'océan, le soleil léchait leur sel avec chaleur et fatigue. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber après cette chaude journée. Alors que ses bottes claquaient sur le sol du bâtiment, la blonde tentait également de repousser son épuisement. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions et ses promesses envers Serah, elle s'était à nouveau jetée tête baissée dans son travail avec acharnement. C'était sa nature, c'était ce dont elle était faite et avait besoin.  
Après sa rude aventure, où ses amis et elle avaient été changés en l'Cie, la soldate aurait dû chercher à alléger sa vie, se rendant enfin compte de l'importance des choses. Mais même une fois que New Bodhum avait vu le jour et que la petite ville prospérait à vue d'œil sur Gran Pulse, Lightning n'avait pas encore freiné ses efforts. Les rares temps morts qui disséquaient ses heures de travail étaient lorsqu'elle levait les yeux sur l'immense colonne de cristal qui soutenait Cocoon.  
À l'autre bout du couloir, Lightning entendit la voix forte et chaleureuse de son supérieur, Amodar. Bien qu'elle l'appréciait autant pour sa personne que son professionnalisme, la blonde n'avait aucune envie de le croiser en cet instant précis. Amodar avait la sale manie de toujours vouloir la taquiner, avec ou sans témoin. En temps normal, cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment la soldate qui se contentait de rester muette pour mettre fin à la conversation. Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

Arrivée dans son local privé, Lightning ferma immédiatement la porte derrière elle avant d'aller s'effondrer sur le siège derrière son bureau. Lasse, elle passa les mains sur son visage et soupira de fatigue. Elle n'osait pas regarder les dossiers qui trônaient devant elle, demandant à être consultés et traités. Même après la chute de Cocoon, Amodar était restée sur ses positions quant à son rang de capitaine au sein de la garde civile. Et même si la PSICOM mettait beaucoup du sien pour rétablir à nouveau l'ordre, toute aide-policière était bien évidemment la bienvenue. Il restait encore tant de travail à faire : des familles à réunir, des sans-abri à placer, de la nourriture à distribuer... Et encore tant d'autres choses.  
Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour souffler, même deux ans après la chute de Cocoon. Bien que la situation se stabilisait petit à petit, divers problèmes survenaient à tout moment. Comme les monstres de la faune locale qui provoquait plus de soixante-dix pour cent des accidents. Le travail ne manquait vraiment pas, ce qui arrangeait tout particulièrement Lightning qui n'aimait pas retrouver la solitude de son appartement vide. À présent fiancée, le mariage en approche, Serah était partie vivre aux côtés de Snow. Au grand bonheur des futurs mariés.  
D'habitude, la solitude ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais ce soir-là, tout semblait différent. Lightning se sentait incroyablement épuisée, comme si tout le poids de ces deux dernières années venait subitement l'écraser. Elle était comme au fond d'un gouffre dont elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la chute. Et à présent, elle ne savait comment en échapper.  
Soudain, son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer. Passant une main sur le visage puis dans ses cheveux, la soldate hésita un instant à décrocher. Mais elle lut sur son écran que l'appel provenait de sa jeune sœur et qu'elle ne pouvait pas délibérément l'ignorer. Prenant une grande inspiration, Lightning tenta d'évincer toute lassitude et fatigue de sa voix avant de répondre :

\- Allô ?  
\- _Light !_

Le ton de Serah était à la fois paniqué et excité. Son souffle était rapide tout comme les mots qui s'ensuivirent :

 _\- Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles. C'est un truc de dingue ! Je... Oh, par la Déesse Etro, je peine à y croire tellement c'est fou...  
\- _Serah, calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui se passe, intervint doucement Lightning afin d'apaiser sa cadette.  
\- _Elles sont de retour..._

La gorge soudainement sèche, la soldate se tut, ne voulant pas nourrir un faux espoir.

 _\- Light ? Tu m'entends ? Elles sont revenues, je te dis... Fang et Vanille sont revenues !  
_

 _._

 _\- Comment ?  
\- _C'est Sazh qui les a trouvées en train de descendre la colonne de cristal durant son tour de garde aérien, expliqua Serah qui ne tenait plus en place. Elles vont arriver ici d'une minute à l'autre au bar NORA. On va faire une sacrée fête en leur honneur.

Soudain, à travers le téléphone, la cadette Farron entendit une voix masculine retentir derrière sa sœur. Cette dernière répondit brièvement à son interlocuteur, prenant son ton professionnel et autoritaire. Le cœur de Serah se serra, appréhendant la suite des événements.

 _\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?  
\- _Tu vas encore partir pour une mission, devina la future femme de Snow avec déception.  
\- _Écoute, Serah, c'est mon devoir... Je ne peux pas...  
\- _C'est tout de même Fang et Vanille, Light ! coupa Serah d'un ton réprobateur. Cela fait deux ans qu'elles dorment dans ce cristal. Deux ans qu'elles se sont sacrifiées pour Cocoon et ses habitants. Deux ans que tu n'as pas revu ces deux amies chères.

Se rendant compte qu'elle s'était emportée, la culpabilité la rattrapa bien vite. La jeune Farron savait que son aînée travaillait pour le bien et la sécurité de tous. Ce n'était pas nouveau que celle-ci était un bourreau du travail. Mais Serah avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, que Lightning lui échappait d'une certaine manière. Sa sœur s'enfonçait dans un tourbillon malsain dont les conséquences se dévoileront un jour ou l'autre. Bien qu'inquiète, elle n'arrivait pas à la raisonner, se sentant impuissante à un point des plus frustrants.

 _\- J'essaierai de faire au plus vite. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre.  
\- _C'était déjà ça, songea Serah avec amertume.  
\- D'accord, concéda-t-elle à contrecœur. Promets-moi au moins d'être prudente.  
\- _Je te le promets.  
\- _Lightning ?  
\- _Mmmh ?  
\- _Je t'aime.  
\- _Je sais..._

Et la communication prit fin à cet instant. Serah garda le téléphone contre son oreille encore quelques secondes avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue trois ans en arrière, quand elle se rongeait le sang en sachant sa sœur en mission. Quand, alors qu'elle était encore qu'au lycée, Lightning et elle n'avaient plus réellement de véritable contact. Chacune vivant sa vie à la différence qu'à cette époque-là, la soldate ne travaillait que pour garantir une vie convenable à sa cadette. Mais à présent, quelle était l'excuse ? Serah subvenait seule à ses besoins, étant devenue l'une des enseignantes de l'école maternelle de New Bodhum.  
Son appel terminé, Serah décida de retourner au chahut chaleureux et enfantin du bar NORA. L'ambiance était toujours bon enfant en ce lieu que tous aimaient se retrouver pour décompresser de la journée. Depuis la chute de Cocoon, toute la population travaillait dur pour rétablir leur vie d'antan. La route était encore longue, mais tous avaient espoir de pouvoir offrir un bel avenir à leurs descendants.  
Comme toujours, Snow était accoudé près du bar en compagnie de son groupe d'amis habituel. Lorsqu'il vit Serah, il leva la main pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Le faible sourire de celle-ci éveilla systématiquement son côté protecteur. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le blondinet était déjà devant elle, serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête. Fang et Vanille vont enfin être de retour parmi nous. Elles vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Cette tristesse dans ton regard n'a pas lieu d'être, alors explique-moi...  
\- Je suis désolée, soupira Serah qui repoussa immédiatement son envie de pleurer au fond de sa gorge. Je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance. C'est juste que... je suis tellement inquiète pour Lightning.

Compatissant, Snow serra sa fiancée contre lui et lui caressa tendrement la tête afin de l'apaiser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, lui murmura-t-il avec douceur. Lightning est la femme la plus coriace et la plus déterminée que je connaisse. Elle saura prendre soin de sa personne.  
\- Elle est aussi la plus têtue, soupira Serah en pelotant sa joue contre le torse musclé de son homme. Elle croit connaître ses limites. Mais elle ne les verra que lorsqu'elle les aura franchies.

C'était de ce genre de personne dont il fallait le plus porter d'attention. Ces personnes dont on ne s'attendait à voir la chute. Ces personnes dont on ne s'attendait pas à devoir réceptionner. Et quand cela arrivait, il était déjà trop tard.

.

Esquivant de justesse les serres acérées du monstrueux volatil, Lightning fit un bond titanesque pour se positionner au-dessus de son adversaire. Levant sa Blaze Edge, elle l'abattit sur son opposant en visant précisément la tête. Décapitée, la créature s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, laissant couler une gerbe violette peu ragoutante de sa plaie. Mais sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle, la blonde fit volte-face pour parer l'assaut d'un fauve qui avait attendu son heure pour intervenir. D'un brutal coup de pied, elle repoussa la bête en évitant sa puissante mâchoire. Si elle venait à être blessée, Serah allait certainement l'achever, songea la soldate avec un semi-amusement.  
Tournoyant sur elle-même, Lightning toucha son ennemi sur le flanc. Déstabilisé, le fauve tituba maladroitement, créant ainsi une ouverture que la femme ne manqua pas de profiter. La seconde suivante, la créature était à terre et laissait échapper son dernier souffle de vie.  
La respiration difficile, la soldate posa un genou à terre. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, comptant au moins dix corps monstrueux inertes. Quelque temps plus tôt, une alerte avait été donnée lorsqu'une horde de monstres s'était approchée de New Bodhum. La garde civile avait été appelée pour empêcher ces créatures d'atteindre les abords de la ville en bord de mer. Ici, à Gran Pulse, contrairement à Cocoon, il ne fallait jamais baisser sa garde. Le danger guettait à chaque recoin, confirmant l'un des plus grands préjugés des habitants de Cocoon : Gran Pulse était un véritable Enfer. Du moins, pour la faune et la flore, concéda intérieurement Lightning qui restait toujours émerveillée par les beaux paysages de cette terre sauvage.

 _\- Farron, au rapport._

Reprenant son souffle, Lightning attrapa son communicateur. Face à sa difficulté à calmer son rythme cardiaque, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment épuisée. À quand remontait son dernier jour de repos ? Elle ne s'en rappelait même plus...

\- Ici, Farron, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de pause. La zone est déblayée. Je répète, la zone Est est déblayée.  
\- _Message reçu. Bien joué, Capitaine._

Coupant la communication, Lightning scruta la radio qui n'était qu'un fin rectangle dans sa paume. L'idée folle et illogique de jeter l'appareil au loin lui frôla étrangement l'esprit. Mais elle ne mit pas cet acte inconsidéré en pratique, se demandant pourquoi un tel désir la tiraillait. Rejetant cette idée de son esprit, elle se redressa tout en rangeant le communicateur à sa place.  
Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, celui-ci était parsemé de milliers d'étoiles. Les astres scintillaient de mille feux, lui rappelant l'heure déjà bien tardive.

.

Debout, face au bar NORA, Lightning se surprit à se figer quelques mètres devant l'entrée. L'appréhension lui empoignait et lui tordait l'estomac sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Quelque chose l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus, de retrouver le monde qui lui était sien. À travers les portes ouvertes, elle pouvait aisément distinguer au fond de la pièce quelques têtes, dont celui de Sazh et de Hope.  
Le premier était toujours égal à lui-même, n'ayant pas changé d'un cheveu. Pour le jeune Estheim, cela était une tout autre histoire. Celui-ci avait gagné quelques rigoureux centimètres et arborait un visage plus mature, bien que restant tout de même juvénile. Il conservait néanmoins son sourire timide.  
Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Lightning fit un pas en arrière. Elle avait la terrible sensation de ne pas être à sa place parmi eux, ses amis. Cela était complètement illogique, elle le savait, mais c'était le sentiment qui la tenaillait. Un second pas en arrière. N'y tenant plus, la blonde fit demi-tour avec la détermination de quitter les lieux.

\- C'est une agréable nuit, n'est-ce pas, Sunshine ?

Le cœur de Lightning fit un bond si terrible dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il allait lâcher. Cette voix et cet accent sensuels... Impossible de les confondre avec quoi que ce soit. Lentement, la blonde osa scruter par-dessus son épaule.  
Appuyée sur la rambarde de la terrasse, Fang la toisait avec son éternel sourire charmeur. Elle était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de la soldate : charmeuse, sensuelle, sauvage... La Pulsienne était dans toute sa splendeur indomptable, ses cheveux corbeau coulant férocement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux de jade aussi perçants qu'envoûtants.

\- Salut, fut la seule chose que Lightning était capable de sortir, encore trop stupéfaite.  
\- Salut, répondit Fang, un rictus moqueur en coin.

Le silence se prolongea, bercé par le chant des vagues.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'apprêtais déjà à partir, reprit la noiraude d'un ton railleur. La fête ne fait que commencer.  
\- En fait, je...

Lightning suspendit sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit son interlocutrice bondir par-dessus la barrière pour se retrouver nez à nez avec elle. Sans même demander son avis, Fang prit sa main dans la sienne avant de l'attirer vers le bar. Comprenant ses intentions, la blonde se mit d'instinct à freiner l'avancé. De toute manière, elle détestait qu'on lui force la main.

\- Non, vraiment, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, tenta-t-elle d'argumenter vainement.  
\- Ton travail peut attendre, crois-moi, rit Fang en secouant la tête avant de relever le menton. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Vanille et moi, nous sortions de notre état de cristal.  
\- Cela reste tout de même la deuxième fois, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Lightning, un léger sourire en coin.

Fang dévisagea son interlocutrice d'un air faussement outré avant de sourire largement.

\- Ça, tu me le revaudras, Farron, menaça-t-elle avec beaucoup d'amusement, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

La capitaine de la garde civile n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle se retrouva sous les lumières du NORA. À peine eut-elle mis un pied dans l'établissement que les regards de ses camarades se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle. À nouveau, Lightning eut le réflexe de reculer, mais Fang lui maintenait fermement la main et l'obligeait toujours à avancer.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin, sœurette ! s'exclama Snow en caressant le dos de Serah comme pour lui dire « je te l'avais dit ».  
\- Je ne suis pas ta sœur, rétorqua Lightning, bien qu'elle était plus amusée que lasse, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Pas encore...

Aussitôt, le groupe se mit en mouvement pour accueillir la dernière arrivante. Comme l'abandonnant à son triste sort, Fang relâcha la main de Lightning qui fut rapidement encerclée par ses camarades. Cette dernière eut le temps d'un dernier coup d'œil vers la noiraude qui lui souriait d'un air railleur.

\- Contente que tu sois venue, déclara Serah en serrant son aînée, ayant l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis des lustres.  
\- Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est vu, renchérit Sazh qui tapota l'épaule de la soldate. Cela fait plaisir de te revoir en tout cas.

Lightning hocha la tête, un sourire à peine esquissé sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que ce fut autour de Hope de la saluer et de lui dire combien elle lui avait manqué. S'enchaîna une étreinte plutôt embarrassante de Vanille pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. Une fois les salutations faites, les conversations et les rires reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. L'ambiance était très festive.  
Mais bien qu'entourée de cette chaleur aimante, Lightning sentit la solitude dans son cœur se creuser encore plus profondément. Le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place se fit plus impérieux. C'était comme si un mur invisible la séparait de ses amis, l'empêchant de les atteindre réellement. Très rapidement, les discussions devinrent un brouhaha incompréhensible à ses oreilles, la murant dans une sourde solitude. À cet instant, elle avait eu envie d'être partout sauf ici. Loin, très loin de ce malaise.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Light ?

Extirpée de ses pensées, Lightning redressa vivement la tête pour dévisager son interlocutrice qui n'était autre que sa sœur. D'un regard circulaire, elle se rendit compte que le bar s'était beaucoup vidé. Le temps s'était écoulée sans même qu'elle en ait réellement eu conscience. D'ailleurs, elle ne saurait dire quand et comment elle se retrouvait assise sur l'un des tabourets du bar, une bière à peine entamée dans la main. La soirée s'était déroulée comme si elle avait été en mode automatique, ce qui ne lui laissait que très peu de souvenirs des événements.

\- Pardon ? reprit la soldate, tentant de garder un air décontracté. Désolée, après le travail, je suis complètement lessivée et je n'ai pas tout suivi.  
\- On parlait de Fang, répéta patiemment Serah, un point inquiète en dévisageant son aînée. On se demandait si tu ne pouvais pas l'héberger, le temps qu'on leur trouve un logement à Vanille et à elle. Vanille va aller chez Hope en attendant.

Sachant que son comportement devait paraître étrange aux yeux des autres, Lightning s'empressa de répondre sans réfléchir :

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pas de problème.

À peine ces mots quittèrent ses lèvres que la soldate les regretta de suite. Venait-elle d'accepter la présence de Fang dans son appartement ? Dans son cocon privé ? Non, ce ne devait pas être possible. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Il fallait qu'elle rectifie le tir au plus vite, sinon...

\- Parfait ! s'écria Serah en tapant dans ses mains avant de réprimer un bâillement. Tout est arrangé alors. Sur ce, je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai des cours à donner demain matin.

Telle une vague, l'annonce de la jeune Farron fit réaliser l'heure tardive aux autres invités. Et tous, sans exception, se mirent en mouvement pour clore la soirée. Voyant le groupe se dissiper, Lightning sut avec dépit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de corriger son erreur. Elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même de toute manière...

.

\- Fais comme chez toi, soupira Lightning en allumant la première lumière de son appartement.

Celle-ci accrocha négligemment son manteau dans l'entrée avant de se faufiler dans la direction de la chambre. Fang, quant à elle, fit avant tout une inspection des lieux.  
À gauche de l'entrée se trouvaient la cuisine et la salle à manger. En face s'ouvrait un grand salon avec une terrasse sur le côté. Dans le fond à droite, après un couloir, s'étendaient une chambre, les toilettes et la salle de bain. L'endroit était amplement assez grand pour une unique habitante. La décoration, hé bien... Il n'y en avait pas. En dehors des meubles indispensables comme une table, un canapé, un téléviseur, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre. L'appartement était simple. Opérationnel, se corrigea mentalement la Pulsienne qui cherchait en vain une touche personnelle dans cet endroit.  
Sortant de la salle de bain, Lightning revint auprès de son invitée et colocataire temporaire.

\- Je te laisse l'honneur de prendre la douche la première, déclara-t-elle en tendant une serviette propre. Je pense que mes vêtements doivent être à ta taille. Je vais te trouver quelque chose pour ce soir.

D'un mouvement fluide et militaire, Lightning pivota en direction de la chambre afin d'aller quérir ce dont elle avait besoin. Fang resta muette, scrutant la porte où s'était dérobée son amie. Durant toute la soirée, elle l'avait observée et avait constaté des changements chez la soldate. La blonde semblait renfermée sur elle-même. Jusque-là, rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose de différent. La Pulsienne ne saurait dire en quoi, mais elle se fiait parfaitement à son instinct : Lightning était étrangement distante. Une distance qui, normalement, avait rétréci au fil de leur aventure commune. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc provoqué un tel revirement ? Deux ans se sont écoulés, tenta d'expliquer la noiraude sans vraiment être convaincue.

\- Et voilà, fit Lightning en revenant de sa chambre et en déposant des vêtements dans les bras de son invitée.  
\- Merci, répondit Fang en faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

La soldate la regarda s'éloigner sans rien ajouter. Elle trouvait Fang étrangement calme depuis leurs retrouvailles devant le bar NORA. Mais il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde. Elle connaissait cette femme que trop bien. Une fois qu'elle se serait adaptée à ce nouveau monde, Fang n'allait pas tarder à pourrir son existence. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait...

.

Ouvrant les yeux, Lightning retint un râle de frustration. Lorsqu'elle scruta son réveil, elle se sentit exaspérée de constater qu'il n'était que 3 heures du matin. Elle était épuisée depuis des semaines, voire des mois, mais le sommeil n'était jamais au rendez-vous le soir pour lui prodiguer le repos dont elle avait tant besoin. Ses insomnies étaient toutefois, à ses yeux, sans conséquence. Sa performance au travail ne semblait pas en souffrir. Néanmoins, elle savait que cela n'était pas réellement bon pour son corps.  
Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait plus à fermer l'œil pour le moment, Lightning sortit de son lit. Autant faire quelque chose de constructif au lieu de se retourner encore et encore dans sa couverture pour rien. Mais avant cela, elle allait devoir boire un café afin de se remettre un peu d'aplomb. Cette décision prise, elle quitta sa chambre à pas de loup, ne voulant aucunement réveiller Fang.  
Une fois qu'elle eut atteint le salon, la blonde se figea soudainement.  
Assise, dos contre la porte-fenêtre, Fang semblait scruter le ciel avec une étrange fascination. La lumière lunaire sur sa peau hâlée rendait une forme d'irréalité à ce tableau. Bien que portant un large t-shirt et un training, elle ne perdait rien de ses superbes formes féminines. En cet instant précis, elle était d'une sensuelle sérénité. Une beauté tout aussi époustouflante que sa sensualité sauvage coutumière.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? interrogea Lightning en s'approchant du canapé qui la séparait de sa camarade.

Fang tourna à peine la tête pour scruter son hôte, un doux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Quand on a dormi durant deux ans, crois-moi, l'envie n'est plus à l'ordre du jour, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire. Et toi, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?  
\- Je ne dois plus être habituée à avoir une autre présence chez moi, mentit systématiquement la soldate.  
\- J'en suis désolée.

La culpabilité prit Lightning qui s'empressa de rétorquer :

\- Oh, non. Je ne disais pas cela pour...  
\- Et si on se tenait mutuellement compagnie pour cette longue nuit ? proposa soudainement la Pulsienne en coupant court au malaise de la soldate.

Hésitante, la blonde scruta un instant son interlocutrice, ne pouvant continuer de songer à la beauté de cette dernière. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? De toute manière, elle n'allait pas réussir à dormir pour le reste de la nuit. Quitte à tuer le temps, autant que cela soit avec un peu de compagnies. Et puis, après tout, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait vu la maîtresse de Bahamut.  
En réponse positive à la proposition, Lightning s'installa sur le canapé où trônait encore l'oreiller et le duvet de son invitée. Fang eut un sourire satisfait, mais ne bougea pas de sa place.

\- Alors, reprit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, on m'a dit que tu étais de nouveau dans la garde civile. On ne peut vraiment pas changer sa nature, n'est-ce pas ?

Lightning eut un léger rire, plus amer qu'amusé en réalité. Être une soldate... À croire que ce métier, ce mot était tout ce qui pouvait la qualifier. Et peut-être était-ce bien le cas...

\- Quel métier plus honorable que de servir et de protéger les citoyens ? argumenta la blonde en s'adossant contre le canapé, posant sa tête sur le haut du dossier.  
\- Après avoir sauvé les deux mondes, je pense que tu peux demander une retraite bien méritée, railla Fang avec un air désabusé.  
\- Les héroïnes ici, c'est Vanille et toi, rectifia Lightning en secouant la tête. Sans vous, Gran Pulse et Cocoon ne seraient plus.

Fang eut un petit rire dédaigneux, l'air de dire que cela n'était rien. Sa main brassait l'air comme pour évincer cet argument qui ne semblait pas valable à ses yeux.

\- Et si tu t'allongeais un peu ? proposa la Pulsienne en haussant les épaules. Tu me sembles complètement épuisée.  
\- Je vais bien, je t'assure, répondit Lightning qui fronça des sourcils en voyant sa camarade se lever et s'approcher. Sérieusement, Fang, je n'ai pas envie de m'allonger.

Sans écouter les vindicatives de la soldate – comme toujours –, la noiraude posa ses mains sur les épaules de cette dernière avant de l'obliger à se coucher. Lightning avait bien évidemment tenté de résister, mais ses forces la trahirent et elle se retrouva rapidement là où Fang voulait qu'elle se soit. Puis, celle-ci s'assit à même le sol, le visage près du sien.

\- Discuter allongé ne va pas te tuer, se moqua-t-elle en relâchant sa dernière main qui faisait pression sur l'épaule de son amie.

La blonde émit un grognement, mais finit par se résigner. Lentement, elle se coucha sur le côté afin de pouvoir regarder son interlocutrice de face. Fang semblait satisfaite de son petit tour de force. Lightning aurait bien voulu lui arracher son sourire victorieux, mais l'énergie lui manquait. Ce n'était que partie remise. Elle aura sa revanche...

\- Dis-moi, Fang, débuta-t-elle en se rappelant d'une question qui lui avait toujours brûlée l'esprit. Comment c'est de dormir dans un cristal ? Enfin, je ne saurais même pas comment désigner cet état de stase cristalline.  
\- C'est comme un long sommeil, murmura Fang avec douceur avant de repousser une mèche du front de la blonde. Un rêve éternel.  
\- De quoi as-tu rêvé pendant deux ans ?  
\- De beaucoup de choses, tu sais ?  
\- Comme quoi ?

Doucement, sans même s'en rendre compte, Lightning tombait dans les bras du sommeil. La présence de Fang semblait l'apaiser ou alors, les caresses contre sa chevelure. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec impuissance, la soldate s'endormit avec la douce sensation des doigts de la Pulsienne dans ses cheveux. Son odeur enivrante et sauvage, sa peau étonnamment douce...

\- Bonne nuit, Sunshine, chuchota la maîtresse de Bahamut en attrapant la couverture pour la glisser sur le corps de la blonde.

.

Lorsque Lightning se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, les paupières chatouillées par les rayons du soleil, elle fut surprise de se sentir incroyablement reposée. Sa fatigue était toujours là, bien sûr, mais c'était comme si elle était descendue d'une marche sur l'échelle de l'épuisement. Se redressant doucement en s'aidant de ses bras, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître son environnement. La blonde fut stupéfaite de s'être endormie dans son salon. À quel moment précisément ? Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ?

\- Je vous remercie vraiment pour votre compréhension.

La voix reconnaissable de Fang extirpa la soldate de ses questions. Irrémédiablement, elle se tourna vers l'origine de ce doux son. Longeant le couloir menant à la chambre, la noiraude semblait être au téléphone. Ses va-et-vient distraits ne faisaient que mouvoir sa silhouette incroyable.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en chargerai personnellement.

Lightning fronça des sourcils. À qui Fang pouvait bien parler ? Et... n'était-ce pas son propre téléphone portable qu'elle tenait dans sa main ?  
Face à cette révélation, la soldate sortit des dernier relents de sommeil en un coup de fouet. Bondissant hors du canapé, faillant trébucher à cause du duvet, elle chargea en direction de son invitée. Cette dernière, voyant la furie arriver droit sur elle, sourit et ajouta à son interlocuteur :

\- La communication va se couper brusquement et j'en suis désolée.

Après cette annonce, Fang mit fin à l'appel au moment même où Lightning se retrouva face à elle. Levant la main au-dessus de sa tête, la Pulsienne empêcha sa camarade de récupérer son bien. Aucune des deux ne voulant perdre la partie, la scène se prolongea comme deux enfants se chamaillant un jouet. Le tout accompagné du rire de l'une et des grognements de l'autre.

\- Bonjour, mon cœur, salua chaleureusement Fang, la voix un tantinet moqueuse. On a bien dormi ?  
\- Fang, rouspéta Lightning qui se retint tout bonnement de ne pas faire un croche-pied à son opposante pour récupérer son téléphone. Qui as-tu appelé ?!  
\- Mais j'ai droit à une vie privée, agent Farron.  
\- Pas avec MON téléphone !

Se baissant rapidement, Fang esquiva un coup qui était parti à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle glissa le téléphone dans sa poche. À présent qu'elle avait les mains libres, elle décida d'y emprisonner les poignets de son opposante. Bien évidemment, l'opération fut délicate, mais la Pulsienne parvenait toujours à ses fins d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son adversaire immobilisé, elle se permit de la scruter droit dans les yeux.  
La poitrine de Lightning montait et descendait rageusement, trahissant sa colère et une fatigue plutôt inattendue de sa part. Portant qu'un simple débardeur blanc et un short, sa peau d'albâtre avait tout le loisir de s'exhiber. Sa chevelure aux mèches rebelles était un peu plus désordonnée que de coutume, lui donnant des airs sauvages dont Fang n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se soucier de ce détail, étant littéralement en train de se noyer dans le regard océan.

\- Teigneuse dès le réveil, railla la Pulsienne avec amusement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Cela doit être intéressant de se réveiller au lit avec toi.

Comme attendu, la soldate vira au rouge écarlate. Mais alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'elle batte en retraite, ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, elle continuait même de défier la noiraude, loin de vouloir s'avouer vaincue aussi aisément. Un changement qui sembla ravir Fang qui adorait les défis.

\- D'accord, si tu te calmes, je te dirai qui j'ai appelé et pourquoi, marchanda la Pulsienne.  
\- Je suis calme, rétorqua Lightning avec mauvaise foi.  
\- Et moi, je n'ai pas plus de deux cents ans sur le compteur.  
\- T'es vraiment une vieille relique...

Haussant les sourcils, Fang dévisagea son interlocutrice, incapable de se détourner du petit rictus de cette dernière. Lightning était bel et bien en train de se moquer d'elle ? Le jeu allait être encore plus amusement que prévu...

\- Avoue quand même que pour « une vieille relique », je suis plutôt bien conservée, argua arrogamment la maîtresse de Bahamut.

Les deux femmes se défièrent longuement durant quelques secondes, puis elles éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Un rire qui parut salvateur au cœur de la blonde. Retrouver une ancienne connaissance lui faisait un bien fou, elle devait l'avouer. La culpabilité d'avoir laissé Fang et Vanille se sacrifier était toujours là, mais elle était bien moindre en la présence de ses dernières. En vie.  
Voyant que son interlocutrice semblait calmée, Fang relâcha sa prise sur cette dernière. Néanmoins, elle recula de deux pas, comme pour imposer une distance de sécurité, ce qui mit rapidement Lightning sur le qui-vive.

\- Je viens de négocier deux semaines de vacances pour toi auprès de ton supérieur, déclara la Pulsienne en toute innocence, légèrement fière d'elle.  
\- Tu as quoi ?! hoqueta la soldate, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.  
\- Il a été très compréhensif, tu sais. En même temps, je lui ai dit que tu avais contracté une terrible gastro et que tu étais dans les toilettes depuis les aurores.  
\- Que j'avais contracté une...

Sans crier gare, Lightning bondit sur la fraudeuse, le visage encore plus rouge que rouge si cela était possible. Cette fois-ci, pas de pitié, elle allait mettre fin aux jours de Fang. Et après cela, pour laver son honneur de cette honte, elle ira se suicider dans la mer.  
Bien que s'étant attendu à une réaction aussi agressive, Fang ne réussit pas à esquiver la blonde à temps. Elle se retrouva brutalement jetée à terre, une furie en califourchon sur elle et prête à la mettre en morceau. Bien que la situation aurait tout eu d'un danger imminent, la Pulsienne bataillait entre l'éclat de rire et la terreur. N'importe qui aurait pris ses jambes à son cou face à la fureur honteuse qui se dessinait sur le visage de la belle soldate. Dans son regard brillait une évidence : le sang allait couler.  
Levant les mains pour protéger son visage, Fang supplia :

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée !  
\- Non, tu ne l'es pas ! grogna Lightning qui tentait d'atteindre la gorge de sa victime afin de l'étrangler. Une personne désolée ne rit pas !  
\- D'accord, d'accord. C'était une blague.

Les doigts enserrant le cou de la Pulsienne, la blonde se figea un instant pour tirer le vrai du faux. Scrutant le visage de l'accusée, elle tentait d'y lire la vérité dans ces traits exotiques.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire prochainement, menaça Lightning en faisant pression avec ses doigts.  
\- Relax, répondit Fang avec un sourire doux, loin de toute sa mesquinerie habituelle. Vu comment tu étais épuisée, j'ai juste appelé ton chef. Amodar, c'est ça ? Pour lui demander si tu ne pouvais pas prendre quelques jours de repos. Il a été tellement enthousiaste face à l'idée que, sans le moindre argument, il t'a offert deux semaines de congé.

Deux semaines de repos... Mais qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pendant deux semaines ?! Lightning sentit comme une forme de panique la prendre. Elle avait besoin de son travail, de se tuer à la tâche. Elle ne supporterait aucunement de rester assise sans rien faire. Un jour de congé était déjà un calvaire pour elle, alors deux semaines !  
Son visage devait avoir pâli, car Fang la regardait avec inquiétude désormais. Doucement, celle-ci leva sa main. Et avec une délicatesse qui chamboula intérieurement la soldate, elle lui caressa la joue du revers. Cela était à peine un effleurement, un contact presque irréel. Mais cela suffisait pour que la chaleur de la Pulsienne embrasse la peau de Lightning qui se retint tout bonnement de frissonner.

\- Fais-moi confiance, murmura Fang avec un sourire en coin. Tout va bien se passer.

Incapable d'en faire autrement, Lightning se retrouva à bêtement fixer son amie dans les yeux. Elle eut la stupide envie de croire en les paroles de celle-ci, de s'en abreuver. Cela était inexplicable à ses yeux, mais depuis le retour de Fang dans sa vie, elle avait l'impression qu'une tempête sévissait dans son être. Petite au départ et grandissante minute après minute.

\- Quelle est cette odeur ? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Sauf erreur de ma part, c'est le petit-déjeuner qui prend feu, répondit calmement Fang, comme annonçant un simple fait.

Incrédule, Lightning resta figée quelques secondes. Puis, comme percutant finalement, elle bondit sur ses jambes avant de s'élancer vers la cuisine, là où sortait de la fumée noire.

.

\- Te faire confiance, tu dis ? grommela Lightning en retirant la poêle en feu. Si je le faisais, cet endroit finirait en cendre.  
\- Pour ma défense, si je n'avais pas été attaquée dans le couloir par une certaine hystérique, ce ne se serait pas produit.

Lightning se contenta d'un regard noir en guise de réponse. Rendant les armes, pour cette fois-ci seulement, Fang alla s'asseoir à la table. D'ici, elle avait toujours en vue la cuisine et tout ce qui s'y passait. Elle pouvait admirer la blonde marmonner dans sa barbe tout en s'attelant à préparer un petit quelque chose.  
Dix minutes plus tard, la soldate rejoignit son amie à la table, deux assiettes chaudes dans les mains. Elle tenta d'ignorer l'air ravi de Fang, sentant ses joues chauffer doucement.

\- Combien de talents cachés as-tu encore sous la manche ? questionna la Pulsienne qui entama avec plaisir son petit-déjeuner.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une omelette, protesta Lightning avant d'esquisser un sourire nostalgique. C'est Serah, la cuisinière de la famille. Notre mère disait toujours qu'elle avait l'œil pour repérer les bonnes choses.

Suspendant sa fourchette à mi-chemin de la bouche, Fang scruta discrètement son interlocutrice. Il était rare, voire même complètement inédit, que celle-ci parle des membres de sa famille en dehors de Serah. La noiraude se demandait souvent à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les parents de ces deux filles si différentes, mais si incroyables en même temps. De qui Lightning tenait-elle son fort caractère ? Sans parler de son époustouflante beauté.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, s'exclama Fang, comme se réveillant de ses pensées. Serah a appelé ce matin.

Lightning fut terriblement perplexe. Son sommeil avait-il été si profond pour qu'elle n'entende pas la sonnerie du téléphone ? Mais elle préféra n'émettre aucun commentaire et fit signe à sa camarade de poursuivre.

\- Le mariage est prévu la semaine prochaine, annonça la Pulsienne en reposant la fourchette dans son assiette. Dans cinq jours, plus précisément.  
\- Cinq jours ?! hoqueta la soldate, faillant avaler de travers. Mais c'est bien trop... précipité !

Rapidement, elle se mit à tout calculer dans son esprit. Cette journée unique à venir devait être parfaite pour sa jeune sœur. De plus, à New Bodhum, petite ville portuaire qui peinait encore à s'étendre convenablement, il n'était pas facile de se procurer les mêmes choses que par le passé. Lightning se rappelait encore de sa sœur, âgée de cinq ans à cette époque, qui lui contait le mariage de ses rêves. Cela allait-il être possible en un temps si court et avec aussi peu de moyens ?

\- Trop précipité ? rit Fang en posant sa fourchette, le ventre comblé. Dois-je te rappeler que cela fait plus de deux ans qu'ils sont fiancés ?

Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, la blonde se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de repousser l'échéance. Tout devait tellement être parfait. Sa sœur le méritait. Juste un délai supplémentaire comme...

\- Tabasser Snow ne retardera pas la cérémonie, n'y pense même pas, commenta la Pulsienne, sourire en coin.  
\- Quand vas-tu m'avouer que tu as la capacité de lire dans les pensées ? marmonna Lightning avec méfiance, regardant son interlocutrice d'en bas.

Fang se contenta de rire doucement tout en se levant et en récupérant les assiettes désormais vides. Au passage, elle voulut faire une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de son amie, mais cela se mua en brève caresse sans même qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Puis, elle alla déposer le tout dans l'évier avant de s'y appuyer.

\- Cela tombe plutôt bien que tu sois en vacances, tu ne trouves pas ? commenta-t-elle malicieusement.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Lightning releva légèrement la tête. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir croire aux coïncidences, surtout pas lorsqu'une certaine Pulsienne se trouvait dans les parages.

.

\- Où comptes-tu faire la cérémonie ? questionna méthodiquement Lightning comme si elle mettait un plan de bataille sur pied.  
\- Au NORA, bien évidemment, répondit calmement Serah avant de désigner la plage en face du bar. On pourrait mettre des chaises tout le long avec la mer en décor de fond.  
\- Et pour la cuisine ?  
\- Lebreau insiste pour que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de gérer la nourriture et les boissons.  
\- Mais...

La cadette Farron se retourna soudainement afin de faire face à son aînée. Celle-ci se retrouva alors face au regard sévère que l'enseignante offrait à ses élèves les plus turbulents. Lightning ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou craindre le courroux de sa jeune sœur.

\- Respire, Light, soupira Serah en affaissant les épaules. Tout va bien se passer.

La soldate se retint de faire la moue, commençant à être agacée à ce qu'on lui dise toujours que tout allait bien se passer. Devant museler sa méticulosité, du moins pour le moment, elle croisa les bras et hocha la tête afin de se montrer coopérative. La future mariée ne put que sourire de ravissement. Son mariage allait finalement arriver et sa sœur était à ses côtés. Quand elle avait appris que Lightning avait gagné des jours de repos, elle avait bondi de joie et de soulagement. Intérieurement, Serah avait eu peur que son aînée soit trop absorbée par son travail pour pouvoir venir à ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
Soudain, sans crier gare, la petite enseignante reçut une pichenette au front. Ne s'y étant pas préparé, Serah faillit lâcher un cri de surprise et d'outrage. Elle dévisagea sa sœur qui n'était autre que la fautive de cette douleur momentanée.

\- Je n'aurais raté ton mariage pour rien au monde, déclara durement Lightning, mais sincèrement.

Un sourire coupable sur les lèvres, la cadette Farron s'en voulut d'avoir douté. C'était comme si un fossé s'était creusé entre elles et elle ne savait pas comment le combler. Lightning avait beau être présente à ses côtés, Serah n'avait pas réellement le sentiment qu'elle soit là. Briser la glace. Oui, mais comment ? Comme par le passé, avant de devenir des l'Cie, un mur invisible les séparait.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle veut que tu la prennes dans tes bras ?

Lightning eut à peine le temps de reconnaître la voix de Fang qu'elle fut poussée contre sa sœur. Agacée et légèrement mal à l'aise, elle fit volte-face pour fusiller la coupable du regard. Et comme toujours, la Pulsienne était immunisée contre son intimidation. Souriant à pleine dent, elle semblait attendre que la soldate s'exécute sans broncher.

\- Tu peux faire semblant d'être humaine, on ne le dira à personne, railla la noiraude en posant les mains sur les hanches.  
\- Serah, je pense que tu vas pouvoir compter une invitée de moins à ton mariage, rétorqua froidement Lightning, même si un léger rictus tentait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.  
\- Cela tombe bien, on n'avait pas assez de chaises, fit Serah d'un air soulagé.

Haussant les sourcils, Fang toisa tour à tour les deux sœurs Farron. Tenter de tenir tête à l'une était une chose, mais à toutes les deux... Face à cette supériorité numérique, la noiraude leva les mains comme pour rendre les armes. Cela fit rire la plus jeune de ses opposantes et légèrement sourire à la plus âgée. Mais ayant encore beaucoup de choses à faire, Serah dut prendre congé non sans rappeler à sa sœur qu'elle avait été plus que ravie de la voir. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna tranquillement en direction de l'école maternelle, Lightning la suivit d'un regard protecteur et chaleureux.  
De son côté, Fang avait silencieusement assisté à toute la scène. Elle se rendit compte que l'étrange distance qu'imposait la femme soldate était également valable pour sa jeune sœur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant ses deux ans de sommeil ? Comment Lightning, qui avait fait des progrès incroyables socialement au cours de leur aventure, avait-elle pu retourner au point de départ ?

\- À quoi penses-tu ? demanda soudainement Lightning, extirpant son interlocutrice de ses interrogations.  
\- Oh, rien de particulier, répondit évasivement la Pulsienne avant de sourire sensuellement. Tu sais qu'il va nous falloir une tenue adéquate pour le jour J ?

Encore un problème que la blonde aurait préféré ne pas y penser...

.

Mal à l'aise, Lightning songea qu'elle allait amèrement regretter son choix. Du coin de l'œil, elle scruta Fang qui se tenait assise à côté d'elle et qui semblait plutôt confiante. En face, tourbillonnant dans l'appartement d'Hope, Vanille faisait une sorte de danse de la joie. Ses éclats de rire trahissaient son excitation et son émerveillement. Même Hope qui se tenait près de la fenêtre ne savait pas réellement comment réagir. Il lança un regard complice à son ancienne mentor et lui sourit avec compassion.  
Il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard pour se rétracter, songea la soldate avec inquiétude.

\- Par contre, c'est moi qui décide entièrement de comment seront vos robes, déclara Vanille dont les yeux pétillants semblaient déjà dessiner dans son esprit lesdites robes à venir.

Ça y était, Lightning avait vraiment envie de se rétracter. Non, elle devait se rétracter !

\- Tu as carte blanche, concéda Fang avec certitude. Je sais que tes talents de couturière ne me décevront pas.  
\- J'ai tellement hâte ! s'exclama Vanille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller sur place.

Ravalant un grognement, la blonde sut qu'il était désormais trop tard pour changer d'avis. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais en ce moment, elle avait l'impression que la vie lui échappait entre les mains. Depuis le retour des deux Pulsiennes à dire vrai. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, lorsque Fang était là, Lightning savait pertinemment que la perte de contrôle était aisée. Cette femme était douée pour la dérouter et lui faire perdre ses moyens. Mais la soldate n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir du pourquoi qu'elle se tendit d'instinct face au sourire narquois de la noiraude.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.  
\- Je connais les mensurations de Fang, mais pas les tiennes, expliqua Vanille en grimaçant, comme devinant la suite des événements. Alors, il va falloir que...  
\- Il en est hors de question ! répondit immédiatement Lightning sans réfléchir.

Son regard océan se tourna vers le mètre mesureur avec lequel Fang jouait malicieusement. Comme honteux de sa traîtrise pour avoir fourni l'outil démoniaque, Hope prétexta qu'il serait mieux de les laisser entre filles. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'enfuit de son propre appartement en devinant le futur carnage qui risquait de s'y produire.

\- Du calme, mon cœur, rassura la noiraude d'une voix mielleuse. Je vais juste prendre tes mensurations.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu pourras prendre mes mensurations...

Lightning bondit rapidement au-dessus du dossier, mettant le canapé entre Fang et elle, et imposant ainsi une frontière qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas dépasser. À moins de vouloir y perdre la vie.

\- ... sur mon corps mort ! termina la soldate avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser faire. Et ne m'appelle pas « mon cœur ».  
\- Toujours à râler, soupira Fang en secouant la tête. Arrête de faire ta difficile. Si tu es sage, tu auras droit à un petit bisou.  
\- Plutôt mourir !  
\- Ça, je l'avais déjà compris.

De son côté, Vanille ne put s'empêcher de rire, ayant amplement anticipé le manque de coopération de la part de la soldate. Mais ce qui l'amusait encore plus, c'était de voir la plaisir que Fang dissimulait derrière son masque d'arrogance. Elle n'oserait par contre pas trop s'avancer pour ce qui était du cas de Lightning. Mais étant donné que celle-ci n'avait pas encore fait couler le sang, peut-être se divertissait-elle également de la situation. Un tout petit peu ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama la rouquine en voyant l'heure à l'horloge. Il faut que je me dépêche d'aller me procurer ce qu'il me faut avant que les boutiques ne ferment. Fang, je compte sur toi pour qu'à mon retour, j'aie les données manquantes.  
\- Reçu cinq sur cinq, argua la noiraude avec un sourire peu rassurant en coin.

Lorsque Vanille finit par quitter les lieux, abandonnant à son tour le champ de bataille, Fang se tourna doucement vers la femme récalcitrante.

\- Ce sera entre toi et moi, déclara-t-elle en tirant sur le mètre mesureur comme si elle tenait une corde qu'elle allait ligoter autour de sa proie. Tu as deux options : la manière civilisée ou la manière forte.

Les deux femmes se défièrent un instant du regard, chacune guettant la réaction de l'autre. Puis, sans crier gare, Lightning se jeta sur le côté, tentant de rejoindre la sortie de l'appartement. Mais bien évidemment, son adversaire avait su anticiper son mouvement et lui barra systématiquement le passage. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait gagner dans un duel de force avec la Pulsienne, la blonde dut battre en retraite afin de trouver une autre échappatoire. Sauter de la fenêtre depuis le troisième étage n'était pas viable. Mais passer sur l'échelle de secours depuis la chambre par contre...  
Faisant mine de retenter sa chance par la porte de sortie, Lightning pivota brusquement sur elle-même avant de foncer vers l'unique chambre de l'appartement. Désorientée, Fang perdit quelques précieuses secondes avant de se jeter à la poursuite de sa cible. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce voisine, la maîtresse d'Odin était déjà en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Mais avant que cette dernière ne puisse se faufiler dans le passage, des bras l'entourèrent au niveau de la taille avant de la jeter en arrière.  
Lightning tomba lourdement sur le lit et n'eut pas le temps de se redresser, car Fang la plaqua solidement contre le matelas. Son sourire narquois semblait fanfaronner sa victoire, ce qui irrita fortement la soldate qui se débattit en vain.

\- Espèce de rustre, grommela cette dernière entre les dents.  
\- Je t'ai laissé le choix, rétorqua arrogamment la Pulsienne qui eut fini de maîtriser sa victime. Mais tu as pris la mauvaise décision.  
\- D'accord, d'accord... Je me rends.

Fang attendit tout de même quelques secondes afin de s'assurer que là n'était pas encore une ruse de son opposante. Puis, elle se retira, libérant ainsi à contrecœur sa prisonnière. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu pousser encore un peu le jeu, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait jamais abuser des bonnes choses. Surtout si celle-ci était capable de vous décapiter avec une Blaze Edge.  
Se relevant le plus dignement possible, Lightning prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les palpitations irraisonnées de son cœur. Derrière elle, Fang s'installa confortablement sur le lit, les mains soutenant le haut de son magnifique corps. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose, un spectacle qui allait ravir ses yeux.

\- Je peux prendre mes mensurations toute seule, marmonna la soldate légèrement nerveuse. Tu peux m'attendre dans le salon. Ça ne prendra que cinq minutes.  
\- Pas de ça entre nous, voyons, répliqua Fang en brassant l'air de la main. Nous sommes toutes les deux faites du même moule féminin.  
\- Si tu le dis...

Bien que plutôt réticente, la blonde ne voyait pas l'intérêt à batailler encore avec son amie. Plus vite elle aura pris ses mensurations, plus vite cette situation gênante prendra fin. Cette pensée en tête, Lightning se mit à déboutonner son manteau qu'elle posa délicatement sur le dossier d'une chaise. Puis, elle entreprit de faire glisser la fermeture Éclaire de son haut.  
Malgré le fait qu'elle ait joué la nonchalance, Fang eut soudainement la gorge sèche lorsqu'elle découvrit le dos nu de la soldate. Cette peau de porcelaine si délicate lui donnait envie de la toucher, de la caresser, de l'embrasser... Ravalant difficilement sa salive, la Pulsienne ne savait pas si elle devait ou non détourner les yeux. En fait, non, cela lui était tout bonnement impossible. Elle était comme fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait, comme si cette vision permettait à son cœur de marteler de vie dans sa poitrine.

\- Fang.

Faillant sursauter, l'interpellée leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son interlocutrice. Plutôt gênée d'être en sous-vêtements, Lightning ne put s'empêcher de protéger sa poitrine derrière son bras gauche. De l'autre, elle désignait le mètre mesureur qui se trouvait aux côtés de Fang.  
S'exécutant immédiatement afin de dissimuler son trouble, la Pulsienne attrapa l'outil de mesure en question. Mais au lieu de le tendre à sa camarade, elle se leva et s'approcha de celle-ci. La blonde se tendit au possible à son approche. Bien que l'amusement semblait avoir quitté le visage de Fang, Lightning n'était pas rassurée pour autant.

\- Je peux le faire... seule, intima-t-elle faiblement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, rit doucement Fang qui se plaça sur le flanc de la blonde. Mais à deux, cela sera plus facile et plus rapide. Toi qui aimes que les choses soient vite fait bien fait.

Détournant les yeux, Lightning avait toutefois eu le temps d'apercevoir le clin d'œil de la noiraude. Elle s'efforça de tenir tranquille, espérant que Fang ne se rende pas compte que les battements de son cœur étaient devenus fous. Lorsqu'elle sentit la présence et la chaleur près d'elle, la soldate ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'elle fasse taire les troubles de son corps. Et lorsqu'elle sentit le ruban froid contre sa peau, elle sursauta imperceptiblement. Si la noiraude tentait quoi que ce soit de déplacé, elle pourrait dire adieu à sa vie, songea la maîtresse d'Odin qui prit le voile de l'irritation pour cacher le reste de ses émotions.  
Mais Lightning perdit rapidement le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'un souffle chaud lui frôla l'épiderme. C'était comme si sa peau était en feu et que ce souffle était le seul capable d'apaiser l'insupportable douleur fictive. Cela la fit frémir, poussant la blonde à prier pour que Fang assimile cette réaction au froid. Certes, c'était l'été et elles se trouvaient dans une ville en bord de mer... Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer !

La Pulsienne venait de terminer avec la taille de la soldate et s'attaquait désormais à la poitrine de celle-ci. La maîtresse d'Odin n'eut pas d'autre choix que de retenir sa respiration. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit que le supplice prenne fin. Mais c'était comme si le temps s'était figé dans son esprit. Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle mis à part la douce présence de Fang. Son odeur unique et reconnaissable parmi tous. Et son souffle sur sa peau étrangement fragile... Comment une torture pouvait-elle être agonisante et délicieuse à la fois ?  
Contre toute attente, la maîtresse de Bahamut ne parut pas profiter de la situation. Celle-ci veillait même à ce que ses mains ne touchent pas la chair de la blonde. Et pour une raison qui échappait à Lightning, cela la frustrait presque. C'était comme si tout son être était à l'agonie dans l'attente d'un touché qui ne semblait pas venir. C'était comme mourir...

\- Et voilà ! s'écria fièrement Fang en se retirant.

Rouvrant les yeux, la soldate tenta de digérer l'étrange déception qui la prenait. Elle espérait néanmoins que son visage avait su conserver sa neutralité habituelle. À quelques centimètres à peine, Lightning se trouvait face à son amie retrouvée, plongeant malgré elle dans cet océan émeraude et sauvage. Le sourire qui s'ensuivit aurait pu la noyer dans le miasme de ses émotions contradictoires.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible, se moqua Fang en faisant tournoyer le mètre mesureur dans sa main.

Lightning allait rétorquer quelque chose d'un ton acerbe, mais ses mots se volatilisèrent lorsqu'elle vit son interlocutrice se pencher dangereusement dans sa direction. Son corps était comme une statue de sel, refusant tout mouvement. Ce fut d'un contact électrisant que les lèvres de Fang se posèrent contre elle. Un baiser déposé entre la joue et la commissure de la bouche.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grommela la blonde en se reculant brusquement, l'électrochoc lui ayant permis de se mouvoir à nouveau.  
\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, rit malicieusement la Pulsienne. Vu que tu as été sage, tu as droit à ton petit bisou.  
\- Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.  
\- Bien au contraire.

À nouveau, Lightning la dévisagea avec incompréhension. Depuis bien longtemps, elle avait cessé de tenter de comprendre les agissements de celle-ci. Fang avait toujours eu ce côté insaisissable, indomptable. Comme le vent. Oui, comme le vent libre et frivole qui vivait au gré de ses désirs sans que jamais rien ne puisse l'attraper ou l'arrêter. Bahamut était le parfait Eidolon pour la Pulsienne, un dragon volant qui était l'incarnation même de cette liberté inapprivoisable.

.

Esquivant de justesse l'immense créature en gélatine bleue, Lightning fit un bond en arrière. Elle changea sa lame en pistolet et projeta une rafale de balles sur son adversaire. Malheureusement, cela ne parut pas faire grand effet, car ce dernier se tenait toujours debout et prêt aux représailles. La soldate en venait même à regretter ses anciens pouvoirs de l'Cie, tout était bien plus facile lorsque l'on pouvait projeter à tout va des boules de feu. Surtout contre une gelée qui semblait pouvoir encaisser tous les coups sans broncher.

\- Tu comptes m'aider ou continuer à bronzer ? questionna la maîtresse d'Odin en scrutant par-dessus son épaule. Parce qu'à la base, c'était ton idée stupide de venir dans cette forêt infestée de monstres.  
\- Cela fait trois jours que tu tournes dans ton appartement comme un lion en cage, soupira Fang qui ne fit pas mine de lever le petit doigt. Un peu d'exercice te fera du bien.

Assise sur un rocher, jambes croisées, la noiraude ne semblait pas remarquer que Lightning se démenait depuis une vingtaine de minutes à les protéger de toutes les créatures qui les avaient désignées pour proie. Elle restait paisiblement installée sur son siège de fortune, à admirer la beauté sauvage de la nature qui l'entourait. Et même si la blonde se concentrait en grande partie à ses affrontements, elle pouvait à chaque fois sentir le regard brûlant de la Pulsienne sur elle. Une caresse déstabilisante.

\- Bon, faisons un jeu, proposa Fang avec légèreté, s'amusant déjà de l'activité à venir.  
\- Non, je ne joue pas avec toi, rétorqua immédiatement Lightning qui dut une nouvelle fois esquiver son ennemi. Je n'entre plus dans tes magouilles.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu, soupira la noiraude en roulant théâtralement des yeux. En échange d'un conseil de ma part, tu dois me donner une réponse satisfaisante à l'une de mes questions.

Méfiante, la blonde aurait voulu pouvoir scruter minutieusement son interlocutrice, mais il n'était pas bien sage de ne pas se concentrer sur la gélatine qui redoublait d'ardeur pour l'abattre. Roulant vers le flanc de son ennemi, Lightning donna un coup de son épée qui ne fit qu'entrer et ressortir du corps bleu sans laisser de trace. Le PSICOM et la police locale avaient plutôt tendance à utiliser des grenades pour se débarrasser de ces monstres, un moyen radical et efficace. Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait rien de tout cela sur elle. Bon, ce ne devait pas être si terrible que cela à répondre à des questions, si ?

\- Bon, grogna la soldate qui détestait laisser gagner la Pulsienne. Elle vient cette question ?  
\- Je savais que tu saurais te montrer raisonnable, argua fièrement Fang qui se pencha en avant, croisant ses bras sur ses cuisses. Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

Fronçant des sourcils, Lightning jeta un rapide coup d'œil déconcerté à son amie. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle répondit :

\- De perdre Serah, bien évidemment.

Fang hocha la tête, ayant d'une manière ou d'une autre déjà deviné la réponse.

\- Alors, mon premier conseil serait de t'informer que cette créature ne mourra que si tu frappes son point faible, déclara-t-elle ensuite sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Attend ! s'outra la blonde en se reculant. C'est quoi ce conseil inutile ? Tu es encore en train de te moquer de moi.  
\- Un conseil est un conseil.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord !  
\- Question suivante !

La maîtresse d'Odin se tut, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de se faire rouler dans la farine une fois de plus. Face à la résignation de cette dernière, la noiraude se permit de continuer son petit jeu :

\- À quoi penses-tu lorsque tu rentres chez toi après une épuisante journée de travail ?  
\- À rien, répondit Lightning au tac-o-tac.  
\- Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la réponse. Donc, pas de conseil.  
\- Pour ce qu'ils valent de toute manière...

Préférant ignorer son interlocutrice, la soldate décida d'opter pour une autre stratégie. Frapper le point faible ? Elle choisit de tenter sa chance et frappa tout ce qui pouvait paraître distinctif : les yeux, la gueule... À chaque coup, inconsciemment, Lightning y mettait plus de rage, d'ardeur. Une montée de colère grimpa en elle, enserrant sa poitrine. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que cette colère en question dissimulait une terrible angoisse. À quoi pensait-elle une fois qu'elle était seule et épuisée dans son appartement ? À la solitude... À ce trou béant dans son cœur qui semblait absorber ses forces et ses émotions positives pour ne la laisser plus que dans le néant.  
Retenant un cri de rage, Lightning frappa son ennemi. Encore et encore. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne cherchait plus à viser un point ou un autre, elle voulait frapper. Juste frapper, libérer toute cette angoisse qu'elle tentait péniblement de masquer derrière son travail, son devoir. Désormais qu'elle s'en rendait compte, elle devait se l'avouer : elle se sentait terriblement seule.  
Soudain, avec la furtivité de l'éclair, la lance rouge et noir de Fang pourfendit la créature qui, après le choc, fondit comme un glaçon au soleil. Ce fut à cet instant que Lightning comprit que l'étrange tache à l'intérieur de la créature était son cœur. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle se rendit brusquement compte de la proximité de la noiraude à ses côtés. Mais surtout, son attention se portait sur l'expression triste et attendrie de cette dernière.

\- Comment pourrais-tu te sentir seule alors que tes amis sont là ? questionna doucement Fang sans pour autant toucher son interlocutrice.

Dans son élan de colère, avait-elle pensé à haute voix ? se demanda Lightning qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment pouvait-elle éviter la question désormais ?

\- Fang, oublie ce que j'ai pu dire ou que tu penses avoir deviné que je dirais, déclara-t-elle avec froideur, cherchant à battre en retraite.

Mais comme toujours, la Pulsienne n'entendait pas de cette oreille-là. Elle saisit son amie par le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire à nouveau. Ses yeux de jade étaient perçants, en quête de vérité, et pourtant, il y avait toujours cette chaleur propre qui enveloppait la blonde de sa chaleur, de sa tendresse. Lightning se demandait souvent si tout le monde percevait cela dans le regard de Fang.

\- Explique-moi, intima cette dernière avec plus d'empressement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- La discussion est close, coupa la maîtresse d'Odin avec dureté, cherchant à se libérer.  
\- Parle-moi...

La supplique parut fendre le cœur de la soldate qui dut prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas céder à ses angoisses. Encore et toujours, elle s'arma de sa colère pour se protéger, tel un bouclier qui devait repousser tout ce qui l'approchait, bien ou mal. Mais c'était comme si sa protection était arrivée trop tard et que le coup fatal l'avait déjà frappée de plein fouet. Tel un vase qui débordait, les mots coulèrent d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

\- Parfois, sans raison apparente, une grande solitude me prend, avoua Lightning qui avait cessé de se débattre, comme lasse de tout. Que je sois seule ou entourée, elle est toujours là. À m'enserrer la gorge et à me tirer vers ce que je devine être un abîme.  
\- Et te tuer au travail t'empêche de penser, conclut tristement Fang qui, de la main qui avait empoigné le coude de la blonde, lui caressa délicatement le bras. Depuis quand ?

À cet instant, la soldate eut un rire sans joie, presque amer.

\- Depuis la mort de ma mère ? fit-elle sans grande conviction. Non, depuis la chute de Cocoon à dire vrai. Comme une ombre menaçante, je sais qu'elle plane au-dessus de moi, attendant que je baisse ma garde.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas seule, Lightning, assura Fang d'un air confiant et rassurant. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Je suis et je serais toujours là pour toi. Même endormie à l'intérieur d'un cristal.

La noiraude pensait pouvoir faire sourire son amie avec sa pointe d'humour qui n'était pas moins sincère. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté comme à chaque fois. Elle aurait voulu la serrer fort dans ses bras, pour que plus jamais celle-ci ne pense être seule. Mais Fang savait également, malgré sa confession, Lightning tenait à sa fierté. Ce serait un manque de respect pour sa force que de se laisser aller à ce genre d'élan affectif.

\- Bon, assez rêvassé, déclara soudainement la soldate avec son aplomb habituel. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions un mariage à préparer et qui arrive dans à peine deux jours. Nous devrions rentrer.  
\- À vos ordres, Capitaine, répondit Fang qui dut s'obliger à relâcher son interlocutrice.

.

Appuyée sur le rebord de sa terrasse, Lightning scrutait évasivement les doux remous de la mer en face d'elle. Le reflet de la lune sur les eaux donnait une facette irréelle du paysage, magique et fascinante. Dans ce calme nocturne, elle se complaisait avec le sentiment de sérénité qui la gagnait. Cela était peut-être étrange, et peut-être même en totale contradiction depuis sa confession à Fang, mais elle ne ressentait presque plus la solitude qui l'enserrait. En réalité, depuis qu'elle avait une nouvelle colocataire imprévue et temporaire. Ce dernier mot provoqua un pincement de cœur à la soldate. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, la Pulsienne finira par partir un jour ou l'autre. Chose qui aurait dû la ravir, elle qui aimait toujours penser que son appartement, sa tanière n'appartenait qu'à elle seule.  
La porte vitrée coulissa derrière elle, mais Lightning ne bougea pas, devinant qui arrivait de toute manière.

\- Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Fang en allant s'adosser aux côtés de son amie. Pas trop stressée pour demain ?  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me marier, je te rappelle, rétorqua la blonde avec un sourire en coin. Je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée que bientôt, je ne pourrais plus reprendre Snow quand il m'appellera « sœurette ».  
\- Mes sincères condoléances.

Les deux femmes se toisèrent longuement avant de rire à l'unisson. Il fallut quelques secondes à Fang pour se calmer avant que son regard ne se tourne vers la lune. À cet instant, Lightning crut lire de la tristesse dans ces yeux émeraude habituellement si déterminés. Voyant que son amie semblait pensive, elle aurait été tentée de la charrier dessus, mais face à tant de sérieux elle s'en abstint.  
La blonde resta là à l'observer, à se demander ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans cette petite tête téméraire et sauvage. Bizarrement, la soldate avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait rester là à l'admirer des heures entières. Puis, se rendant compte de sa pensée, Lightning faillit rougir comme une idiote. Elle sut se reprendre en s'obligeant à détourner le regard sur quelque chose qui n'éveillerait pas des sentiments inconnus dans sa poitrine.

\- J'aurais espéré avoir plus de temps devant moi, murmura doucement Fang avant de tourner les yeux vers son interlocutrice. Au moins pour profiter du mariage...

La gorge soudainement sèche, Lightning n'aurait pas su déchiffrer le regard de son amie en cet instant. Il y avait cette chaleur dévorante qui semblait l'idolâtrer, une forme de déception proche de la frustration et cette amertume qui lacérait le cœur. Puis, la maîtresse de Bahamut lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains fortes et douces. La blonde se tendit, mais ne chercha aucunement à se débattre. Mais alors qu'elle allait demander ce qui n'allait pas à Fang, les mots disparurent dans sa bouche. Un étrange sentiment, comme un pressentiment, d'imminence la prenait. Telle une fatalité. Puis, l'angoisse de la solitude la reprit, l'enserrant vicieusement afin de la tirer vers le fond.

\- Non, Lightning, regarde-moi, intima la Pulsienne d'une voix posée. Regarde-moi.

Incapable de faire autrement, Lightning plongea de l'abîme à un océan sauvage.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, tu m'entends ? reprit Fang avec fermeté, bien que son expression restait tendre. Quel que soit la distance, l'époque ou le monde qui nous séparera, je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours.

Désespérément, la noiraude déroba les lèvres qui l'avaient tant tentée et hantée depuis sa rencontre avec cette soldate têtue et intransigeante. Le contact fut comme un séisme émotionnel pour Lightning qui crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, que le monde s'effondrait tout autour d'elle. En réalité, c'était peut-être bien le cas, mais elle ne pouvait que porter attention à cette bouche chaude contre la sienne, impérieuse et exigeante.  
Le baiser fut tout d'abord timide, explorateur. Puis, il devint plus conquérant, s'appropriant ce qu'il considérait être sien. Les deux femmes embrassaient pour la première fois ouvertement leur passion, ignorant le monde qui perdait formes et couleurs. Il n'y avait qu'elles, encore elles et personne d'autre...  
Puis, tel un déchirement, Fang dut faire le terrible choix de briser ce baiser tant attendu et qui l'appelait encore. Elle sera l'être le plus cher à son cœur contre elle, comme si elle tenait le plus précieux des trésors.

\- Je te retrouverai, promit-elle avec une certitude à ébranler les doutes. Et à ce moment-là, je te ferai dire les trois mots que tu n'oses même pas formuler dans ta petite tête.

Se reculant légèrement sans quitter les bras de la Pulsienne, Lightning offrit un sourire qui aurait pu faire perdre tous les moyens à Fang. Finalement, elle s'était rendu compte dans quel monde éphémère elle se trouvait. Et son plus grand souhait aurait été d'y rester. Mais il n'y avait pas de miracle... pas toujours.

\- Je te défis d'y arriver, argua malicieuse la soldate.  
\- Tu sais parfaitement que j'adore les défis, rit Fang avec arrogance.

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau tendrement en prenant tout le temps de savourer l'instant. Cela pouvait être leur dernier baiser avant un certain temps. Un an. Une décennie. Un millier d'années. À jamais...

.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Lightning prit une grande inspiration pour ravaler les sentiments qui tournoyaient encore tout autour d'elle. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour se rappeler où elle était, ayant déjà anticipé cette réalité un peu plus tôt dans son esprit. Elle était là, assise, sur le trône terne et froid de la Déesse Etro, au Valhalla. La gardienne des lieux ne saurait dire à quel moment elle s'était assoupie ni combien de temps, n'ayant plus connu le sommeil depuis qu'elle avait dû endosser ce nouveau rôle divin. Après la chute de Cocoon...  
Lorsqu'elle posa le bout de ses doigts contre sa joue, Lightning découvrit avec surprise qu'une larme lui avait échappé. Mais passant outre sa stupeur, elle se leva machinalement du trône. Inutile de chercher autour d'elle du regard, il n'y avait personne dans cet immense palais glacial. Dans son armure de guerrière d'Etro, ses pas résonnaient fortement contre le sol en pierre. Chaque écho lui rappelant le vide qui l'entourait, la solitude. Un sentiment pesant dont la blonde s'était accoutumée à avoir comme compagne depuis... Elle ne savait plus depuis quand cette guerre avait débuté.

Lightning alla jusqu'à son balcon, découvrant encore ce ciel inédit et magnifique qu'offrait le Valhalla. Son cœur battait fort, mais pas pour la beauté du paysage. Ses lèvres, elles, étaient encore imprégnées d'une chaleur propre à une seule et unique personne. Tout avait semblé si réel dans son rêve. Non, tout avait été réel ou presque, songea la chevalière divine avec une certitude arrogante proche de celle de Fang. Étant dans une autre dimension, la blonde se demandait si l'état de stase cristalline permettait spirituellement de l'atteindre. Que depuis son sommeil, la maîtresse de Bahamut ait pu atteindre le sien.  
Devait-elle son rêve à Fang ? Si c'était réellement le cas, elle l'en remerciait, car grâce à cela, elle avait pu revoir sa sœur et ses amis. Elle avait pu entrevoir une autre vie que celle-ci. Mais surtout, elle avait retrouvé quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps : l'espoir.

Un léger séisme attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Regardant plus bas, elle se rendit compte qu'une horde de créatures s'avançait dangereusement vers la bâtisse. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir son ennemi éternel, Caius. Ce dernier, l'ayant remarqué, la scrutait de son regard perçant et déterminé. La bataille allait reprendre. Encore et encore. Sans jamais annoncer une fin pour désigner un vainqueur.  
D'un geste sec du bras, Lightning fit apparaître sa fidèle compagne de guerre, son épée. Elle était prête à reprendre cette guerre éternelle, prête à endosser à nouveau le devoir que lui avait incombé la Déesse Etro.

\- Tu dis que tu viendras me retrouver, hein ? fit-elle avec un sourire en coin, songeant que peut-être sa belle Pulsienne pouvait l'observer depuis son sommeil. Qui te dit que ce ne sera pas moi qui te retrouverai la première ?

Sans plus attendre, la guerrière divine plongea dans le vide. À la dernière seconde, elle fut réceptionnée par Odin, fier destrier et fidèle ami. Avec une détermination renouvelée, Lightning se jeta une fois encore dans la bataille.


End file.
